I'll Remember You
by Queen of Hearts747
Summary: A little angsty at first, but gets better. Rating for depressing thoughts and blood. Please Review. CHAPTER TWO UP!
1. I Didn't Get To Say Goodbye

Kari: I've been depressed lately, and so, this is, um, well, duh, depressing. I've never done this before, so don't kill me . . .  
  
Kathy: *sniffls, and goes through second box of tissues*  
  
Steve: *cries*  
  
Mac: um, yeah. Here's the disclaimer and stuff . . .  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Kari: Be a good dogie for me and do the disclaimer, puppy.  
  
Sess: *in puppy suite*  
  
Kari: (you thought it was Inu, didn't cha! ^ ^ )  
  
Sess: She doesn't own InuYasha or me . . .THANK GOD! *rips off puppy suite*  
  
Kari: *snaps fingers* Darn, he was wearing his kimono underneath!  
  
Sess: and what exactly does that mean? *vein pop*  
  
Kari: sorry *gets depressed* and as he said before, I don't own this . . .so, yeah . . .  
  
A/N: I tell you, this will be extremely depressing with no bashing to Kikyou . . .except that she . . .nevermind, on with the fic . . .  
  
I'll Remember You  
  
&&&*&&& Kagome's POV &&&*&&&  
  
It's been so long since I've been to the feudal era . . .I wonder what's going on . . .I'm just sitting at my desk, you know. Staring at the stars. I wonder where Sango and Miroku are . . .they said they'd be staying in the village if I ever came back to see them. But one name still lingers in my mind.  
  
. . . InuYasha . . .  
  
I hope he is happy . . .after his decision . . .even though I loved him, I couldn't change his feelings. He would never love me as much as . . .  
  
~* It has been so long since we have talked  
  
I hope that things are still the same  
  
Hoping things will never change  
  
'Cause what we had can't be replaced  
  
Don't let our memories fade away  
  
Keep me in your heart for always  
  
You made me believe that I can do almost anything  
  
Stood right by me, through the tears, through everything *~  
  
Kikyou . . .You know, I should be happy for him. He got what he wanted. What he always wanted. Even when I was there for him. When I was the only one there for him. I wish . . .I really do wish. I wish that he would come back to me. But I know that's just my heart talking. As always. I'm starting college in the U.S. in the fall, so I don't think I'll ever be able to come back to the well again. Grandpa past away a long time ago, around the time that Naraku killed that young miko from the shrine that we fought him at. Her name had been Kimiko. She was such a young girl.  
  
I just look out the window again. Kimiko had been so much like Sarri, the shrine maiden of the shrine located a few miles away from my school. They were so much alike. They had the same fiery red locks that cascaded down their backs, toward their knees. And the same personality. Sarri and Kimiko had young happy spirits. Both of them had loved nature and anything offered. So young and innocent. I hear that Sarri was killed the day of Kimiko's death. She was murdered by a guy named Ryunosuke, or something like that. I miss her. When Grandpa tried to train me as a miko, Sarri told me all about her job as the shrine priestess. I hate the guy that did this to her. She didn't deserve to die. Why did everyone around me get hurt that day? When we were fighting Naraku. And when InuYasha made his final decision about Kikyou.  
  
InuYasha, where ever you are, please give me strength to live on.  
  
~* I'll remember you  
  
And baby, that's forever true  
  
You're the one that I'll always miss  
  
Never thought that it would feel like this  
  
I'll be there for you, no matter what you're going through  
  
In my heart you'll always be  
  
Forever baby I'll remember you  
  
I promise you I won't forget the times we shared  
  
The tears we cried  
  
You'll always be the sun in my sky *~  
  
InuYasha, please save me from all this heartache, please. I'm leaving so soon. And mother's in the hospital because she has cancer. And Shouta . . .what am I going to do? I miss you. I need you back with me to keep me strong. But . . .will you hear my cries? Or will you ignore them now that you have what you want? Wasn't all you wanted to be with Kikyou? So I guess I'll just wait until I die waiting. But I only want to know something.  
  
Do you still love me?  
  
Did you ever love me in the first place . . .  
  
I guess you love her more . . .or is it that you loved her first? I'm so  
unsure without you, InuYasha . . .  
  
I sit here at my window. Crying at the windowsill . . .until Shouta comes over here and sits down next to me, and hugs my around my neck. He understands. He always does. He understands what I feel right at this moment. The heartache and pain. Shouta looks up at me with those big brown eyes of his, and stares into my dark bluish ones.  
  
"You still love him, don't you?" He asks me.  
  
I simply nod in reply, and pull him closer to me.  
  
"He loves you, you know. I could see it in his eyes last time I saw him. Where is he now?" He says cocking his head to the left innocently.  
  
I stifle a sniff. I can't let him hurt too. "He probably did." I say, and start staring out the window again.  
  
"But where is he?" Shouta asks me again, bouncing up and down on my lap.  
  
I smile lightly. He really cares for InuYasha and me. A lot.  
  
"He's gone for now. InuYasha's gone on a very long trip, Shouta. And I don't know if he'll come back again. Ever." I say, not being able to keep the salty tears from falling this time.  
  
~* It may be fate that brings us back to meet again someday  
  
even though we go separate ways, in my heart you'll always be,  
  
forever baby, I'll remember you  
  
you made me believe that I can do almost anything  
  
Stood by me, right through all of the tears  
  
Through everything we faced together  
  
I'll remember you, and baby that's forever true  
  
You're the one that I'll always remember  
  
The one that I'll always miss  
  
Never thought it would feel like this  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
No matter what you're going through  
  
In my heart you'll always be  
  
Forever baby I'll remember you *~  
  
"Oh, come on, Kag! Don't think like that! Of course he'll come back! Just like he always does!" Shouta said, trying to reassure me, but I just kept on sobbing.  
  
"You don't understand, Shouta." I said sniffling. I hated to tell him this. He had always looked up to InuYasha, always thought of him as a role model. "He's gone. And he's not coming back. After the fight with Naraku . . ." I trailed off, not wanting to break the news. That he was gone. Not coming back. I'd never get to say "Sit" again, and I wouldn't be able to see him jump in my window, demanding that we go back to the feudal era. Shouta would never get to play around with InuYasha anymore, or rub his ears. Mom would never scold InuYasha for going through all the cupboards looking for Ramen, or whisper funny little things in his ears. And Grandpa. He'd never gotten to put any of those demon-binding spells on InuYasha before he past away. It just happened so suddenly. And then . . .  
  
"What do you mean that he's gone?" Shouta cried, starting to understand the depth of why I was so upset.  
  
I smiled sadly. "He got what he wanted. Do you remember that girl that I told you about? Kikyou?"  
  
I laughed out loud when he replied, "You mean that dead bitch that always followed you around? But I thought that in the legend, she was taken to Hell!"  
  
I stopped laughing when he said the last part. "No." I told him. "She and InuYa- and the Hanyou decided to go to Hell to be together. She wasn't taken. They chose." At the mention of InuYasha's name rolling off my tongue, I turned away from my younger brother.  
  
"But the legend!" Shouta argued, not about to be beaten by a girl. I smiled inwardly. I wished it was like this always. Shouta and I never talked anymore.  
  
"Okay." I told him, because he was pouting so much. "Tell me this legend."  
  
"I learned it at school!" He smiled a toothy grin that reminded me of Rin. How I missed the feudal era. But how could I go back NOW?  
  
"There once was a Hanyou that would always try to steal this magical jewel called the Shikon No Tama, that a strong miko would protect. The miko, Kikyou, had strong spiritual powers, being able to purify her arrows and the jewel that if was tainted with malice, would destroy all. Kikyou was a kind person, so she would often help those injured. She once helped a man named Onigumo. The man was badly burned, and quickly fell in love with the priestess. Onigumo wanted the jewel that Kikyou protected, so he fed himself to a thousand demons in order to merge with them, and get stronger. Meanwhile, the hanyou had run into Kikyou many times, and slowly began falling in love with her. She said that she felt the same way, and they were happy. Kikyou asked the hanyou to use the Shikon No Tama to become human so that he could settle down with her, since her duties would be over if he were to use the Shikon. So they decided to meet at sunrise in their special meadow, where they were always meeting. The next morning, Kikyou went to the field to wait for him. Onigumo disguised himself as the hanyou, and attacked the shrine maiden, hitting her shoulder. He then took the jewel, and placed it back in the shrine. Kikyou, feeling that her companion had betrayed her, went back to the village as quickly as she could, while the hanyou was in the same predicament. Onigumo then disguised himself as the shrine maiden, and attacked the hanyou, almost hitting him with the sacred arrows. The hanyou quickly ran to the shrine in the middle of the town, killing all of those whom got in his way, and stole the jewel. Outside, the priestess used the last of her strength to pin the hanyou to a tree with her sacred arrow, still believing that he betrayed her. The hanyou dropped the jewel, and fell into a deep slumber that would last him for fifty years. The priestess fell in a large pool of her own blood, requesting that the Shikon No Tama be burned with her body, and past away."  
  
"Shouta, I know that part. Get to the place where I live it." I told my brother impatiently.  
  
~* If the day should come when you need someone  
  
you know that I'll follow  
  
I will be there for you  
  
Don't ever let there be a doubt in your mind  
  
'cause I'll remember you, you . . . *~  
  
Shouta cleared his throat. "As I was saying." I rolled my eyes, and listened intently to the story that he was telling me. I hadn't just heard this story before. I had lived it.  
  
"Fifty years later, the priestess's reincarnation came down a sacred well, the Shikon No Tama inside her body. She reawakens the sleeping hanyou, and he saves her from a demon trying to get the jewel. Many other demons try, and one crow demon gets the jewel, and starts flying away with it. The priestess puts a claw on her arrow, and shoots the crow down. Unfortunately, the arrow shatters the jewel, scattering the pieces all over the land. The reincarnation and hanyou start on a journey to find all the pieces together, and meet more traveling companions. A demon exterminator who lost her whole village to Onigumo's tricks, a lecherous monk, who had a wind tunnel in his hand, a kitsune that lost his parents, a wolf demon who lost his clan to Onigumo's new power and trickery, the hanyou's half brother, lord of the western lands, a young girl named Rin that the hanyou's half brother saved from wolves. Banding together, the group tries to kill Onigumo, now named Naraku. Naraku always seems to slip out of reach, and soon, a witch named Urasuwae stole the dead priestess's ashes, and created a clay version of Kikyou. Kikyou then follows the group around, trying to get the hanyou to go to hell with her. The reincarnation doesn't like this fact, for she and the hanyou were starting to have feelings for one another before the miko came back. Somehow the group defeats Naraku after many hardships, losing the hanyou's half brother, the young girl named Rin, and a girl named Kimiko that helped the group by sacrificing herself for the group's safety from Naraku's evil and hatred."  
  
~* I'll remember you  
  
And baby, that's forever true  
  
You're the one that I'll always miss  
  
Never thought it would feel like this  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
No matter what you're going through  
  
In my heart you'll always be  
  
Forever baby, I'll remember you . . . *~  
  
I stiffled another sob, and Shouta handed me a tissue. This brought so much pain to everyone. If I hadn't come, Sango wouldn't have lost her village, Shippou wouldn't have lost his parents, InuYasha would be content all asleep on the Goshinboku, and Miroku would've managed somehow. Kimiko would be able to stay a shrine maiden. Rin and Sesshoumaru would go back to pestering Jakken and InuYasha. And I would have a normal life. But my life is anything but normal.  
  
Shouta continued. "The night after Naraku's demise, the hanyou made his decision to go to hell with the dead miko. The reincarnation, heartbroken, fled to her home, sealing the portal from which she came. She stayed in her room with her sibling as he told her the legend of the Shikon No Tama. The reincarnation was still in pain, but listened to her younger sibling tell her the story in which she lived. And the reincarnation-." Shouta was cut off when there was a knock at the window, which I had closed and locked only a few minutes earlier. Then a thump.  
  
I 'eeped' in surprise.  
  
My deep blue eyes met a set of pained amber ones.  
  
"You weren't supposed to come back."  
  
~* End (of at least this thing)  
  
Hey! I hope you like it. I tweaked the battle thing, so please don't kill me for it. I told you, I'm depressed. For those of you that read Burns, I have been banned from it for another week. My parents say I'm obsessed. I only did three chapters for it, so I'm sorry. We came back early, so I'm sad. But the beach was nice. It rained. But goshe! It was cold as heck over there! I freezed my butt off! Eeks! I hope you alll like this, I know it's not that good. But please, no flames. I give you a privilege, here! (Oh, God. I'm sounding like my English teacher! Ahhhhhh!) Please no flames. I'll say it again. Please no flames. I'm currently braindead, so don't kill me for it. I'll get back on . . .someday. ^v^ (see? It's a bunny!)  
  
-Please don't flame me,  
  
Queen of Hearts747  
  
P.S. I need some ideas for my stories . . .some of them are dead end ones anyways, but . . .*does little dance (and not that kind of dance, you dirty minded people!)*  
  
Oh, yeah . . .Review! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Don't Just Show Up On My Doorstep

I'll Remember You  
  
Chapter Two: Don't Just Show Up On My Doorstep  
  
~*~  
  
My deep blue eyes met a set of pained amber ones.  
  
"You weren't supposed to come back."  
  
~*~  
  
I looked at Kagome with a pained expression on his face.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looked at her hands then pushed Shouta off her lap. She gave her younger brother a gentle smile, then said, "Go downstairs and help mama with dinner, alright?"  
  
"Alright nee-chan!" Shouta piped and ran out of the room.  
  
Once Shouta was gone, Kagome looked out the window.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, not looking at me.  
  
"Why are you asking me that?" I asked in anger. 'What the hell is she playing at.'  
  
Kagome took her gaze from the open window to her feet. Her beautiful azure eyes were covered by her bangs.  
  
"Why?" I repeated, my anger overpowering my sense of smell. I didn't even notice when tears began rolling down her cheeks.  
  
~* I'm glad you've kept alive  
  
Through the things I've said and done  
  
And you know just what I'm like  
  
When it comes to this  
  
I can't say what I really want  
  
I can't show what I really feel *~  
  
"Don't ask me that." Kagome said in anger. Her fists were shaking, her face was streaked with tears. She felt like she was breaking.  
  
But I still didn't notice.  
  
"Why not, Kagome? What's with you, anyway?!" I hissed.  
  
Kagome was now covering her ears with her pale hands. "STOP IT!"  
  
I swiftly grabbed her arm and pulled her up closer to my face. Only now did I notice the distressed look on her face. Guiltilly, I was about to let go when . . .  
  
"NEE-CHAN!" Shouta yelled, pulling Kagome away from me.  
  
~* I never let somebody through the door  
  
Here I am answering your call  
  
So I take a ride by the telephone booth  
  
Two blocks down there's a park, you can't miss it  
  
Don't stop to enjoy the view, I really miss ya  
  
There's a bridge right ahead of you  
  
Just right for a kiss romantically  
  
I don't care how, don't take your time, just get here now  
  
I'm the one that bridge two blocks down in the park,  
  
You can't miss it *~  
  
"HEY!" I shouted. "This is NONE of your BUSINESS!" I tried to grab her back, but Shouta stood in front of her.  
  
It was strange to see this kid in front of me protecting Kagome. He had gotten taller since I last saw him; he even looked more mature. I watched as he stood there. He was doing what he thought was right? Kagome was- NO _IS_ MINE!  
  
With all my frustration, I swiped at Shouta, expecting him to step out of the way.  
  
He didn't.  
  
Kagome screamed as my claws hit his face. She was covering her ears and sobbing. Shouta went flying towards the wall. Before anything could be done, Shouta colided with the wall with a sickening thud. Kagome was still screaming and crying. Had I really done this to her? Did I really hurt her that much? Was it all my fault? I looked at where Shouta lay. He was trying his best to move, but I could smell the fear in the room. This kid had looked up to me! And I had totally messed it up!  
  
~* I won't say that I'm sorry, no  
  
Cause that's just one side of me  
  
But you proved you can handle that so well  
  
Where others would run, you'd say hello  
  
Made me feel good, made me feel sure  
  
I never let somebody through the door *~  
  
"Kagome." I whispered and took a step towards her.  
  
It seemed that her name was the only thing I could say. Everything else seemed worthless. Her name rolled over my tounge again, but this time as I stepped towards her, she scooted back, stopping at the wall. Another step. She struggled to regain feeling in her legs and scrambled over to Shouta, who had begun crying.  
  
"Nee-Chan." He sobbed. "I'm scared!"  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around Shouta's small frail body.  
  
"Kagome!" I held my hand out to her.  
  
~* So I take a ride by the telephone booth  
  
Two blocks down there's a park, you can't miss it  
  
Don't stop to enjoy the view outside, I really miss you  
  
There's a bridge right ahead of you  
  
Just right for a kiss romantically  
  
I don't care how, don't take your time, just get here now  
  
I'm the one on that bridge two blocks down in the park  
  
You can't miss it *~  
  
She turned to me quickly, her beautiful eyes angry.  
  
"Leave!" She commanded. "Don't you DARE come here and attack my family! Get out! Get out of here!" She pointed to the window. "Go back and don't EVER come back!"  
  
"But, Kagome-!" Shouta cut me off. He gasped the words out, but I was sure of what I heard  
  
"Don't just show up on our doorstep and expect us to let you bring violence here! Not after what you did to nee-chan! Just go back to the Sengoku Jidai, and don't come back! You've hurt her too much!"  
  
Kagome was now hugging Shouta to her and sobbing into his shoulder. Shouta could barely move his battered body, and I felt guilty for what I had done. Shouta pushed out of Kagome's embrace a bit so that he could get at me. He tried to stand; I was sure he wanted to hit me. Kagome held him back. It's not like he could do much damage anyway.  
  
"LEAVE!" Shouta shouted as loudly as he could.  
  
My ears flattened against my head. I looked down in shame. Did they hate me?  
  
"Kagome, that's not how you feel, is it?" I asked desparately.  
  
Kagome looked back at me, her eyes filled with sadness.  
  
"You can't just show up on my doorstep, InuYasha. I've been broken and I can't be put back together again."  
  
~*~  
  
~* End Chapter  
  
~*~  
  
Hey, Kari again! I was thinking about going on with this, but I'm not quite sure. Tell me what you think! ^_^ 


End file.
